FwPCSS43
"Yume ja nai! Minna no iru ichinichi" is the 43rd episode of the season Futari wa Precure Splash Star. Synopsis Saki remembers the times she had together with Michiru and Kaoru. How they met, how they became friends, how they saved them from Akudaikan and how they returned now. Later, the 4 girls were at Panpakapan, and Korone with Princess FIlia explained, that the strong power of their bonds helped to overcome the power of destruction. Moop and Foop helped them for saving them back at the Fountain of Sky. Then Minori came, actually remembering Kaoru, and asked her to help with her book report. Kaoru said, that she has to try and read it herself and write her own thoughts. Saki was confused, because when the 2 disappeared back then, Minori couldn't remember Kaoru at all. Meanwhile, Goyan got scolded by Akudaikan for not finding the Princess, and he said he almost made it, but Michiru and Kaoru got in the way. He said, that they still have Fairy Carafe, and without it they can't restore the Land of Fountains. Moerumba and Kintoleski left to defeat Pretty Cure. Next day at school, everyone met Michiru and Kaoru normally, like they never were gone. Shinohara-sensei said, that final exams begin soon, and Saki wondered, will it be ok for Michiru and Kaoru, since they just got back. Shinohara-sensei said, that she needs to study for everything to be alright. At the break, Saki said for Michiru and Kaoru to start studying now for the exams, and they agreed to meet at her house to study. After school, Michiru and Kaoru knew, that they just need to look a bit at the textbook, and they'll remember everything. It was always like that - they take care of them before theirselves. Later, at Saki's house, the 4 were studying, when 4 mascots got hungry and asked for snacks. Saki gave them, but then Minori came, asking for Kaoru to look at her book report. She looked, and said, that it was pretty good. Kintoleski was watching them from the tree, and wondered, why are they getting along so well. Later, Michiru and Kaoru were going back, and Michiru said, that she had fun today. She feels so tranquil when she is with them. kaoru does too. They wanted to always stay like that, but Moerumba came with Kintoleski. Korone heard that, and started running on 2 feet there. Saki and Mai noticed that, and Korone said, that Michiru and Kaoru are in danger. Meanwhile, Kintoleski attacked Michiru and Kaoru, and the 2 came out in their Dark Fall outfits, fighting Kintoleski. He attacked Kaoru, while Moerumba attacked Michiru. The girls were defeated quickly, but they didn't gave up. Kintoleski called them traitors, but they said, that they don't feel, that they're wrong. They do feel indebted to Akudaikaan, the one who created them. Then Kintoleski ultra hugged them, pressing them tightly, but Kaoru used her move to break free. They fought hard, but were defeated once again. Kintolesky was about to kill them, when a furry ball hit his head. It was Korone. Then Saki and Mai came, transforming to Bright and Windy. They stood up to defend Michiru and Kaoru, and Moop with Fuup gave them Spiral Ring Set. Kintoleski and Moerumba attacked them, defeating They wanted to finish them, but Michiru and Kaoru stepped in. They wanted to use their double move, but Moerumba used fire to stop them. Bright and Windy holded the fire for a bit. Then Kintoleski decided to stay out, speaking from experience. Moerumba didn't listened, attacking straight, and then fire disappeared, with Michiru and Kaoru attacking him, breaking his Goyan brooch and nulifying his powers. Then Bright and WIndy used Spiral Star Splash, defeating Moerumba. Kintoleski retreated. Then Michiru and Kaoru said, that they wanted to believe, that the 2 will come. Bright and Windy said, that this is because they are friends. Next day, Saki got 78 from the english test - this is really much for her. It doesn't beat Mai's 85, but still. Michiru and Kaoru both got 100s. They said, that this is because they studied with Saki and Mai. Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Moerumba *Kintoleski *Goyan *Akudaikan *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru Secondary Characters *Korone *Princess Filia *Hyuuga Minori *Shinohara-sensei Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes